


Petty Andrew at 4am

by fayefaith



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Sweet Boys Podcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Protective Andrew, clueless garrett, not too much fluff tho, petty andrew, this is so short it's more of a drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayefaith/pseuds/fayefaith
Summary: How Garrett's insta got "hacked"
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki & Garrett Watts, Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Petty Andrew at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, i am aware my fic is gonna make it seem like sh*ne's a bad guy and i wanna make it clear that i don't state that as a fact. i'm not here to stir or make any trouble. this is a fanFIC, meaning this is all fake and this is just a product of my imagination. I am also aware that they are real humans with real lives so i don't own any of them.

“I dunno man, it’s just crazy how these past few months have been, yknow?” Garrett says, exasperated as he takes a sip of his beer. Andrew stares at the other and nods silently with his tongue poking the inside of his mouth. He stares at the view from the top of Garrett’s roof with the sky’s blue-pink tint blanketing over LA. It truly has been a crazy year; the pandemic, the elections, social issues, youtube drama-

“It just sucks he isn’t with us to celebrate our success” Garrett comments with his eyes locked to some leaf in between his legs. Andrew’s eyes snap back to him, looking with a mixture of annoyance and sympathy. He gets it, Shane was his friend too and with the messy way things went down, it was only for the best for him to stop working for Shane. He could justify that Shane was his boss and saying that he needed to “pay rent and groceries and stuff” was a valid enough excuse to leave. Poor Garrett had a whole weekend of panic attacks before he realized that there was no logical excuse he could use on Shane. He had to decide whether to continue being friends with him or to choose what’s right and Garrett fearfully yet adamantly picked himself. This however, didn’t translate well to the other and was a whole fiasco that ended with a worrying phone call and Andrew arriving at Garrett’s place within 5 minutes. Andrew didn’t leave that house for a week.

The red haired man takes another swing of his beer as he contemplated on what to say. He could insult Shane and say how better they are away from him or make fun of the stupid things they had to agree with for Shane’s videos but all he could do was sigh and reassure Garrett that “I’m sure he’s happy we’re doing great”.He places his hand on the other’s arm and Garrett smiles.

* * *

Andrew stares at the ceiling as Garrett’s light snores tickle his ear. He checks his phone: _4:34 am. God, it’s late._ Andrew huffs a breath before taking his phone andscrolling through twitter.

_People are loving the podcast. That’s good_ Andrew thinks to himself. It was definitely a risk for both of them to come out with a project this early on but it’s been in the works for forever so there’s no better time to do it than now.

Andrew skims through all the lovely comments and messages until his thumb stops and his eyes hone in on a tweet.

_How does it feel to be known and have a podcast from sucking off of someone else’s fame? #fake_

Andrew stares in disbelief with the person’s accusation. Never mind him because he knows he wouldn’t be where he is had it been for his old boss. But Garrett?

He looks to the left and stares at Garrett’s face. He normally admires the subtle dreams that danced on his face but couldn’t think of anything but the anger he felt boiling inside him, eating away at his peace. His jaw locks as he remembers how much pain Garrett was in that day and how miserable he felt not being able to do anything but comfort him. And then the days following after, when people realized they weren’t hanging out togetheranymore, and Andrew changing his bio, and the frequency of him appearing more on Garrett’s channel than the other’s. Theories spread like wildfire and was no match for the lies that he started seeing online; that Andrew left to work for someone else or the usual "Garrett-owes-Shane-his-career", which particularly made his blood boil. Garrett was a creative individual and a damn good person and it didn’t make sense for people to belittle him like that all because he decided to stay away from drama and not say anything about the matter.

Everything had compiled together and formed into one huge monster that was too big to ignore, even for level-headed Andrew.

The anger ruled over Andrew and the booze in his system was _just_ enough to kick him to take Garrett’s phone from the bedside table in a blink of an eye. He stares blankly at the keypad before guessing the other’s passcode: 1234.

_Garrett_...

He goes to his instagram and redoes insta captions, archives photos, and messages fan accounts to get the record straight. After 45 minutes of scheming, he puts the phone back and tucks himself to bed.

Finally some peace and quiet.

* * *

Garrett wakes up to the thousands upon thousands of pings from notifications on his instagram. He cracks open an eye to reach for his phone and stares at the screen.

“What-...” He mumbles as he scrolls through his insta feed. Why have some pictures disappeared? He sees the comments made and the people messaged and starts to wonder whether this was all part of a bad dream. He wrestles with his sheets to get up and walks to the dining room, where he finds Andrew on his phone, sipping a venti Starbucks coffee.

“Hey” Andrew says. “I got you some-“

“Did you see what happened?” Garrett frantically asks as he shoves his phone in front of the red head. Andrew’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Wha-“

“Someone changed the captions on my photos with Shane! And Drew! and they tagged a bunch of shit, and commented on stupid posts, I mean, who does that?! They also messaged a bunch of people? I don’t-“

“Maybe you got hacked” Andrew swiftly lies. Garrett stares at him in silence and for a second, Andrew’s believed Garrett might have caught on but the other’s shoulders drop and his face relaxes.

“...Yeah, maybe. But why would they do that...” Garrett says as he stares back at his phone. Andrew mindlessly hums and hands Garrett his cheese danish. The latter sits at the table and takes a bite “That’s so weird though... right?” he asks.

Andrew nods and feigns innocence as he replied “Totally. God, who’d do something like that?” and takes another sip of his coffee.


End file.
